Liebestrunken
by missauburnleaf
Summary: "Bilbo Beutlin war fünfunddreißig Jahre alt, Junggeselle und Lehrer für Deutsch und Englisch an einem Gymnasium in seinem Heimatort Hobbingen, als er die fünf Jahre ältere und mit ihren 1,73m auch fünf Zentimeter größere Dís kennen lernte..." - Mal eine etwas andere Geschichte von mir...


Bilbo Beutlin war fünfunddreißig Jahre alt, Junggeselle und Lehrer für Deutsch und Englisch an einem Gymnasium in seinem Heimatort Hobbingen, als er die fünf Jahre ältere und mit ihren 1,73m auch fünf Zentimeter größere Dís kennen lernte, die bereits Mutter zweier erwachsener Söhne war (Fíli, 21, und Kíli, 18), Geschäftsführerin eines recht erfolgreichen, mittelständischen Familienunternehmens (das ihres Bruders) und die sein Leben völlig auf den Kopf stellte; er war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verliebt. So richtig verliebt, mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch und auf Wolke sieben schwebend.

Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob Dís genauso empfand.

Sie trafen sich ausschließlich bei ihm zu Hause (wahrscheinlich, damit ihre Familie nichts von ihrer "Affäre" mitbekam, wie Bilbo vermutete), in dem kleinen, doch gemütlichen Reihenhaus, das Bilbo vor zwei Jahren von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte, nachdem diese kurz hintereinander verstorben waren; seine Mutter im März an Krebs, sein Vater im Juli an gebrochenem Herzen.

Es war das Haus, in dem Bilbo aufgewachsen war, mit dem er seine Kindheits- und Jugenderinnerungen verband; tatsächlich war er nie ausgezogen, hatte sein Leben gemocht, so, wie es war, idyllisch, harmonisch, bis seine Mutter plötzlich krank wurde und er und sein Vater emotional völlig aus der Bahn geworfen wurden.

Belladonna Beutlin, geborene Tuk, war zwar immer anders, als andere Frauen gewesen, zu abenteuerlustig, zu unabhängig, wie manche ihrer Nachbarn behaupteten, aber dennoch hatte sie ihre kleine Familie zusammen gehalten, hatte zu Hause alles organisiert, war eine treue Ehefrau und hingebungsvolle Mutter gewesen, hatte sich um ihre "Jungs" gekümmert.

Und dann mussten sich Bilbo und sein Vater Bungo plötzlich um sie kümmern.

Es war nicht immer einfach, doch Bilbo war gewillt es zu schaffen. Schließlich hatte sich seine Mutter Zeit seines Lebens um ihn gekümmert; nun würde er sich um sie kümmern.

Tatsächlich starb Belladonna sehr schnell, etwa zwei Monate nach der Diagnose, an einem Freitagabend, Bilbo und Bungo waren bei ihr gewesen, genau wie ihre Schwester Mirabella und der Bruder seines Vaters, Bingo, sowie dessen Frau, Chica, als sie friedlich einschlief.

Bilbo und Bungo waren zunächst untröstlich gewesen; Bungo hatte seine Frau abgöttisch geliebt und für Bilbo war seine Mutter immer auch beste Freundin und engste Vertraute gewesen.

Dann versuchten sich Bilbo und Bungo mit ihrer Situation zu arrangieren; Bilbo übernahm die meisten Aufgaben seiner Mutter im Haushalt und Bungo versuchte für seinen Sohn so da zu sein, wie Belladonna es für ihn gewesen war; er hörte sich Bilbos Gejammer an, dass dieser vor lauter Korrekturen mal wieder keine Zeit hatte, ein neues Buch zu lesen oder seine Lieblingsserie zu schauen, und Bilbo kochte für seinen Vater das Abendessen, schrieb die Einkaufslisten, gab ihm Anweisungen, was in Haus und Garten zu erledigen war.

Und dann, eines sonnigen, warmen Sommermorgens, als Bilbo seinen Vater zum Frühstück wecken wollte, öffnete dieser einfach nicht mehr die Augen, lag still und kalt da.

Es traf Bilbo hart, beide Eltern innerhalb so kurzer Zeit zu verlieren, also vergrub er sich in Arbeit, machte seinen Job so gut er konnte, hatte kein Privatleben mehr.

Und dann trat Dís in sein Leben.

Manchmal glaubte Bilbo, dass er für sie nur eine willkommene Abwechslung von ihrem stressigen Alltag war, während sie für ihn momentan sein ganzer Lebensinhalt war, seine Rettung vor der Leere, die nun sein Leben bestimmte (er hatte sich sogar online über Verlobungsringe und Hochzeiten informiert, da ein Teil von ihm glaubte, dass Dís die Richtige für ihn war und er sie nur noch davon überzeugen musste; ja, er wollte sie heiraten).

"Bleib doch noch", flüsterte er gerade mit einem Blick auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch (es war 23.32 Uhr), als sich Dís im Bett aufsetzte und auf dem Boden offensichtlich nach ihrer Unterwäsche suchte (schwarze Spitze und Glitzer, erinnerte sich Bilbo).

Doch Dís schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Bilbo, meine Jungs erwarten mich zu Hause". antwortete sie, ohne ihn anzusehen, hob ihren BH vom Boden auf, zog ihn an.

Bilbo seufzte. "Das versteh ich doch, Dís. Aber warum kannst du ihnen nicht von uns erzählen? Ich meine, sie sind alt genug um zu begreifen, dass es da jetzt einen neuen Mann in deinem Leben gibt, nachdem du dich von ihrem Vater getrennt hast", spekulierte er. Tatsächlich wusste er gar nichts über Dís' frühere Beziehung (oder Beziehungen).

"Väter", murmelte sie, hob ihren Slip vom Boden auf, stand dann vom Bett auf und streifte den Slip über.

"Wie bitte?", hakte Bilbo nach, drehte sich auf die Seite, damit er sie ansehen konnte; Dís war wirklich ein Prachtweib, schlank, aber nicht dürr, mit ziemlich großen Brüsten, breiten Hüften und einer verhältnismäßig schmalen Taille, langen, dunklen Locken und hellblauen Augen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen, sodass ihre Zornesfalte sichtbar wurde. "Fíli und Kíli haben verschiedene Väter! Schockiert dich das jetzt und deine kleinbürgerlichen Moralvorstellungen?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf.

"Natürlich nicht, Dís. Was denkst du von mir? Ich schlafe mit einer fünf Jahre älteren Frau, ohne zu wissen, ob sie es ehrlich mit mir meint... Wo käme ich denn dahin, moralisch urteilen zu wollen?", antwortete er und augenblicklich hellte sich Dís' Mine auf.

"Ach, Bilbo, womit habe ich dich nur verdient? Neben Fíli und Kíli bist du das Beste, was mir je passiert ist...", sagte sie, lehnte sich sich zu ihm herunter, küsste seine Nase.

"Und was ist mit deinem Bruder? Du hast mir mal erzählt, dass ihr beide nicht ohne einander leben könnt", gab er zu bedenken.

Dís seufzte und wandte den Blick ab. "Ja, das stimmt. Thorin und ich sind fast co-dependent. Aber das hat mit unserer Familiengeschichte zu tun...", sie brach ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Erzähl mir davon", schlug Bilbo vor, legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch Dís schüttelte den Kopf.

"Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, nicht heute. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los!", erklärte sie, küsste Bilbo innig, bis dieser Sterne sah und bereit für eine zweite Runde war, doch sie unterbrach den Kuss, bevor es zu mehr führen konnte.

"Bis zum nächsten Mal, Bilbo! Ich ruf dich an", sagte sie, schlüpfte in enge, blaue Jeans und eine weite, weiße Bluse, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Bilbo atmete einmal tief durch, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in dem Kissen, auf dem bis vor wenigen Minuten noch Dís' Kopf geruht hatte, nahm ihren reinen Duft nach Metall und Gewürzen tief in sich auf.

Er liebte diese Frau.

Auch wenn Bilbo sonst nicht viel von ihr, von ihrem Leben wusste, so glaubte er doch zu erkennen, dass er ihr doch nicht so ganz egal war.

Und das machte ihm Hoffnung.

Morgen würde er den unsagbar teuren Ring bestellen, der ihm so gefiel, einfach, weil dieser Ring ihn total an Dís erinnerte und er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, mit einem einfacheren, billigeren Ring um ihre Hand anzuhalten.

A/N: Der Titel des Kapitels ist ein Vers aus einem Song von James Blunt... Vielleicht findet ihr ja heraus , von welchem (einer meiner Lieblingssongs)... Lasst es mich in den Kommentaren wissen!


End file.
